


masque of humanity

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Createcember 2020, Drabble, Gen, Masks, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Erik makes a mask
Kudos: 9





	masque of humanity

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020! Prompt: Mimicry

Far below the streets of Paris, dark waves lap gently at rough-hewn stone shores, masking the soft scrapes of a pair of worn hands moulding pale clay. There is no light to be found: the sculptor works by touch and memory alone. An odd practice, to be sure, but this is no ordinary man. Under the cloak of darkness he spins a false face of bone-white porcelain, sharply curved as a skull. To an undiscerning eye, it would appear as though the skin and blood and sinew has been scraped away, revealing hard bone underneath. Some days, the man wishes he could sculpt the twisted flesh upon his vile face into something closer resembling smooth skin and defined ridges — but for now, this imperfect mimicry, this masque of humanity, will do.


End file.
